Un petit carnet version Camelot
by Calixetera
Summary: Dans la tradition de mes petits Carnets pour l'anniversaire de ma Bêta. Merlin, Arthur et un troubadour ..... Slash


Un petit Carnet version Camelot

Déni : Ils ne sont pas à moi, et ils ne me rapportent aucun argent…. Donc…. Pas la peine d'intenter un procès je suis toujours fauchée.

Fandom : Merlin

Couple : Arthur/Merlin

Rating : PG

Note : Un petit drabble en guise cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma bêta préférée ^-^ Bisous ma Lilllllllllllllie !!!!!!!!

Merlin, adossé au chemin de garde, contemplait le magnifique paysage du Royaume de Camelot du haut de la plus haute tour du château. Il adorait ce moment particulier où le soleil se levait sur la plaine, faisant chatoyer le ciel de mille couleurs. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir dans cette tour inhabitée pour s'exercer à la pratique de la magie loin de tout curieux et plus précisément loin du roi et de sa chasse constante à la magie.

Alors que le jeune mage se perdait dans son esprit, un mouvement au loin attira son attention. Il sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur, pour mieux observer ce qui avait capté inconsciemment son attention. Il utilisa un sort de vision lointaine et découvrit que le mouvement long et lent qui avançait vers Camelot était une longue file de roulottes qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Sur les flancs fatigués aux couleurs élimées des caravanes de joyeux slogans proclamaient « les ours de Mr Blougon », « Miranda vous dit votre avenir », « Ulrick le cracheur de feu » ……

« Une troupe de cirque » murmura le jeune magicien surpris.

***********

« Ha, Merlin ! Où étais-tu ? » questionna Arthur voyant son jeune serviteur rentrer dans sa chambre avec un quart d'heure de retard.

« Désolé, votre altesse, mais Gaïus avait besoin de moi pour livrer ses potions a travers la ville haute, s'excusa Merlin. J'ai eu un mal fou à circuler dans les rues. On aurait dit que tous les habitants de la ville avaient décidé de sortir en même temps.»

«Oui, c'est assez logique. Cette dernière année a été assez pénible » commenta le jeune prince songeur.

« …. » Merlin regarda son ami d'un air interrogatif.

« T'arrive-t-il d'écouter ce que l'on te dit Merlin ? Ou de faire attention à ce qui t'entoure ? »

« Oui » répondit le jeune serviteur toujours aussi perplexe.

« Une troupe doit arriver aujourd'hui au château, pour l'anniversaire de Lady Lillie » expliqua-t-il amusé.

« Ha, d'accord »

« D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que ma tenue de gala doit être nettoyée » rajouta le prince d'une voix narquoise.

« Non ! Pitié ……………. Majesté » supplia le jeune mage en visualisant la tenue de son maitre.

« Si » fit Arthur avant d'éclater de rire.

*************  
Merlin avait le sentiment que quelque chose de bizarre se passait en ville depuis qu'il était revenu de la chasse au monstre mythique et magique. Un griffon était apparu dans les faubourgs de Vilnare, une ville éloignée du royaume, peu de temps après que la troupe soit rentrée en ville. Et évidemment Arthur avait été envoyé par son père pour terrasser la bête et indubitablement le dragon l'avait envoyé après lui pour le sauver une fois de plus d'une mort atroce et sauver le futur ou la magie pourrait enfin être réhabilitée.

« Il y a un problème à Camelot » indiqua sans préambule le jeune mage en rentrant vivement dans la chambre de son jeune maitre.

« Hum ? » fit le prince en levant un sourcil d'un air interrogatif.

« Je dis qu'il y a un truc étrange qui se passe dans la ville » répéta calmement Merlin.

« Oui j'avais compris, mais pourrais-tu être plus précis ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, je sais juste qu'il y a quelque chose. »

« Et pourquoi crois-tu dont qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer concrètement, c'est juste une impression que j'ai »

« Mmmm … » fit Arthur peu convaincu.

« Par exemple le chevalier de Orlant, le Mari de Lady Cissy… » commença le jeune mage.

« Sir Orlant ? » répéta le jeune prince essayant de se rappeler le visage de cet homme.

« Deux mètre dix, bâti comme une armure à glace, les cheveux longs, un air patibulaire et peu loquasse » décrivit-il fidèlement.

« Ah oui, l'homme des cavernes. »

« Bien, par moment il me regarde et il glousse » informa le sorcier.

« Il glousse ? »

« Oui il glousse et c'est assez effrayant. »

« …. »

« Et Lady Aragorne me regarde en souriant ……… elle arbore ce sourire, celui qui n'augure rien de bon pour la pauvre victime sur laquelle elle jette son dévolu…. » affirma-t-il en réprimant difficilement un frisson d'horreur.

« Je te concède aisément que cette femme est effrayante, vraiment effrayante ……….» fit Arthur se rappelant Sir Ianto la dernière victime de cette dernière.

« De plus, lorsque j'ai traversé le petit jardin pour vous rejoindre, Lady Lillie, Lady Cass et Lady Stéphanie ont cessé leur conversation : elles m'ont regardé et se sont mise à rougir » continua le magicien. « Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose …. »

« Les trois déesses de Camelot ? »

« Oui ! Et même le roi me regarde avec un petit sourire tendre……….. Le roi avec un sourire tendre ! » s'exclama le magicien.

Le jeune prince regarda son valet avec indulgence : « Tu te fais des idées Merlin, la chasse a dû te perturber plus que je ne le pensais. »

Le sorcier regarda son ami, prêt à argumenter, puis renonça. Si le prince s'était mis dans la tête que rien ne se passait à Camelot, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander de l'aide à son ami et mentor Gaïus.

***************  
Merlin n'en revenait pas. Il avait eu beau faire, il n'était pas parvenu à convaincre qui que ce soit qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le château. Même ses amis : Gaïus, Genièvre, ou Lady Morgane se contentaient de sourire avec indulgence à ses affirmations.

***************  
« Vous êtes attendu dans la salle du trône, pour la représentation de la troupe » annonça Merlin à son jeune maître.

« Oui je sais…….. Aide moi à enfiler ce foutu habit » ordonna le prince qui bataillait vaillamment avec sa tenue d'apparat.

« Bien sur » dit Merlin se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire au tableau que présentait son ami, déguenillé et décoiffé.

Une fois le prince convenablement vêtu, Merlin s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand le prince l'arrêta.

« Va te changer, ton habit est dans ta pièce »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas échapper à la corvée de la fête ? Si j'y vais tu y vas aussi » annonça le prince d'un air narquois.

« Mais ….. »

« Pas de mais »

« Bien, votre altesse » céda Merlin d'un air dépité.

**************

Merlin en avait marre : le spectacle était bien, mais cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était debout à côté du trône et il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal aux jambes. Il étouffa un énième soupir de lassitude quand un autre serviteur s'extasia sur les prouesses du cracheur de feu. Il croisa le regard amusé d'Arthur et lui fit un sourire forcé en guise de réponse.

Il finit par s'adosser discrètement au mur de pierre, ne regardant le spectacle que d'un œil, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Ce n'est que lorsque il sentit les regards d'une partie de la cours sur lui qu'il reporta son attention sur le centre de la scène où se trouvait le troubadour. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure que celui-ci enchaînait les balades, aubades auxquelles il ne prêtait aucune attention. Percevant confusément que l'attention qu'on lui portait avait à voir avec le ménestrel, il fit un effort conscient pour se concentrer sur le lied et là il fut particulièrement heureux d'être appuyé au mur car sinon il se serait retrouvé par terre.

Il chercha le regard d'Arthur. Si ses yeux indiquaient sa complète panique, ceux du prince ne reflétaient que son amusement. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de s'échapper de la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

************  
Arthur le retrouva dans son refuge, la tour la plus haute du château. Il se glissa doucement derrière lui.

« Merlin ? » appela doucement le prince.

« Oui » murmura le jeune mage la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

« Ca va ? Tu es sorti précipitamment de la salle. »

« Ce chanteur ………….. Cette chanson …………. Etait au sujet de …… » commença le jeune mage

« De nous deux …… oui » termina le noble.

Merlin se retourna pour faire face à son ami, choqué du calme avec lequel Arthur avait admis la chose.

« Ce troubadour chantait une chanson sur nous …….. ayant une relation »

« Oui » confirma le prince d'un air attentif, celui que l'on réserve généralement à un enfant.

« Une relation amoureuse ! »

« Oui »

« Sur nous deux ayant …… une relation charnelle ! » s'énerva le jeune mage.

« Oui »

« Il a chanté devant l'intégralité de la cour et ton père que l'on couche ensemble ! » finit par crier le jeune sorcier complètement exaspéré par le calme de son vis-à-vis.

« Merlin ….. Ça fait dix mois que l'on couche ensemble. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que personne ne le savait ?»

Le jeune serviteur le regarda, clairement choqué par cette déclaration.

« Pourquoi tu le prends aussi bien ? » questionna-t-il soupçonneux.

« Par ce que je t'aime et que de cette façon tout le monde sait que tu es hors d'atteinte. »

« Tu m'aimes ? » questionna Merlin d'une voix sourde.

« Tu ne prêtes vraiment pas attention à ce qui t'entoure …….. » fit Arthur en le prenant dans ses bras avant d'ajouter tendrement « Idiot »

« Ca veut dire que désormais je suis dispensé de mes corvées ? »

« Non » déclara Le prince avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard, quand le baiser cessa que Merlin chuchota d'une voix essoufflée :

« Je t'aime aussi ».

Fin.


End file.
